


Maiden of Gold

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fix-It, Multitude of Characters, so I will not be listing the characters, unlisted pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: I was a girl from the 21st century, minding my own business and all, when I woke up in a different world. A world so familiar. And I am reborn as Finduilas. Now what do I do? Well, what I do best: turn this world upside down with some hardcore meddling.
Relationships: Aegnor | Ambaráto/Andreth | Saelind, Amarië/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Anairë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Aredhel/Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Beleg/Urwen, Caranthir | Morifinwë/Haleth of the Haladin, Celeborn/Galadriel | Artanis, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Curufin | Curufinwë/Curufin's Wife, Elenwë/Turgon of Gondolin, Eärendil/Elwing (Tolkien), Eärwen/Finarfin | Arafinwë, Finduilas Faelivrin/Túrin Turambar, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel, Idril Celebrindal/Tuor, Mablung of Doriath/Niënor Níniel, Maeglin | Lómion/Meleth (Nurse of Eärendil), Maglor | Makalaurë/Maglor's Wife, Tar-Miriel/Anarion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. New World

I groaned. 

One minute, I was seated in front of my computer, gushing about the characters I liked from various fandoms.

Then the hole had opened in my floor, swallowing me.

And I ended up here.

"Greetings." a pleasant voice greeted

Or as pleasant as it could be. 

"Did you bring me here?" I asked, getting straight to the point

"Aye, I did." the voice confirmed "I am Namo, Lord of the Dead."

I stood up and brushed the dirt from my dress, before smiling pleasantly up at him.

"Why did you do such a thing?" I asked carefully

"Because I was bored." he admitted "And I thought I'd ease my boredom by shaking up the status quo. You probably know by now that we're all merely puppets dancing on our creator's whims. And I don't mean Eru."

I laughed at that.

"So this is an experiment?" I inquired "An experiment to see how I could change the status quo?"

"That was the idea." Namo smiled wryly "Now, there are two rules. One, you can't kill characters needlessly. And two, dead characters can't be brought back to life unless Eru allows it. Everything else is fair game."

I grinned.

"Which character am I?" I asked one last question

"Finduilas, of House Finarfin." Namo answered promptly

"Good." I bowed "Time to get crackin'."

-x-

If I was going to do this right, which I was, I might as well do it thoroughly.

With some asking around and some calculations, I was able to ascertain that it was a year or two prior to Melkor's scheduled release. 

Now, I knew that I couldn't change the minds of the Valar, for Eru probably designed them as flawed beings.

I was never someone who believed in the concept of Gods, but what I could figure out was that Eru intended Morgoth to be the agent of evil, so that the cycle of good versus evil may exist.

But recalling the fates of those poor Elves and men - yes, even Morleg - got my blood boiling. It made me hate Eru more than I had. It was unbecoming of me, I knew. But he drowned Zimraphel. Zimraphel, who had done nothing wrong. 

These days, I spent most of my time with Aredhel and Galadriel. They were my kin, after all. 

"Nice excuse." Namo snickered "But you have an ulterior motive."

"And what would that be?" I asked acridly

"Why, keeping an eye on the most infamous elf of the First Age and the mother of the second most infamous one." Namo said wryly "You know that Finwion is interested in Galadriel, after all."

"Point." I conceded "Still, infamy is such an ugly word, especially for someone like Morleg."

"Or is it?" Namo wondered "You know what he is done..."

"What he will do." I corrected "He is not even born yet. And there is good in him. I just have to bring it out by altering his circumstances."

"I look forward to seeing what you can do." Mandos smiled and vanished


	2. Breaking Tradition (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A league is born as a result of the desire to break tradition, shared by multiple individuals.

Stitching, stitching, and more stitching. 

I yawned, taking great care to do so inconspicuously. 

This was boring. I probably thought this for an umpteenth time, but I couldn't help it. This was so, so boring.

And I decided I would start by doing something about it.

Fortunately, I knew a perfect ally to back me up in this endeavor.

I made my way to cousin Aredhel, whose eyes were darting back and forth, eventually zeroing in on Celegorm. He raised a hand and whistled appreciatively in her direction. Cousin Aredhel made googly eyes, all focused on him.

"Even a blind person would see that you're in love." I remarked 

If I could get these two together.....but then Morleg wouldn't exist. But I could let the inevitable take its course and then convince Celegorm to kill his romantic rival and marry Aredhel. Then they could raise Morleg together and possibly teach him not to creep on women. Yeah.....It was a perfect plan.

"I am in love with him because I want to be like him." Aredhel whispered "I want to hunt. I want to fight. But women are not meant to do either of these things."

"Who cares what women are supposed to do?" I whispered "I want to break the mold too, and so does cousin Artanis, I think. We could create a secret society, where we can practice fighting and learn how to rule. Then we can do what our hearts desire."

Aredhel's eyes brightened, and I knew that I had said the right thing.

-x-

I raised a sword to block Aredhel's strike. She had found her weapon of choice after a few sessions. It was a spear, an elegant one at that. I couldn't help but notice the irony. She died by the spear and now she was wielding one herself. Then I grimaced as I remembered that I died by the spear too. Screw Morgoth. Despite my death, I helped destroy the man whom I loved....whom I love. That thought didn't sit well with me.

"Something wrong?" Aredhel prompted, noticing my expression

"Nothing." I composed myself "It's nothing. Just thinking about how I have no intention to lose to you."

I lunged at her and she shifted her position to avoid being hit. Good. This will help her dodge Alvar's javelin if push comes to shove. I glanced at Artanis, who stood off to the side, watching us with amusement.

"Won't you join us, cousin Artanis?" I called out to her

"No." she replied smoothly "My dream is to rule over my own place, not to swing a sword. Besides, my talents lie elsewhere."

"Speaking of your talents, will you teach me them?" I asked her

"All right, but it requires time and patience." she smiled "Are you prepared for such a sacrifice?"

"Yes." I said earnestly "Sacrifices must be made to ensure progress."

I yelped as Aredhel nicked me with her spear.

"First rule of combat: never take your eyes off your opponent." Aredhel recited, smiling widely "The first lesson you taught me."

I groaned and tackled her onto the ground, pinning her in place.

"Yield?" I asked cheekily

"Yield." she sighed, feigning disappointment

But from the way her eyes were shining, I could tell she was far from being disappointed.

After all, losing meant you had room to improve, and she knew that.


	3. Feanor and Melkor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble arises in paradise.

"Do you have anyone you wish to marry?" I asked

"Not in particular." cousin Artanis looked up at me "What about you? Do you have a type?"

"Well, he has to be tall, with dark hair." I listed "He has to respect women. And he has to wield a sword, preferably a special one."

"A special one?" cousin Artanis raised a brow

Fortunately, I was spared from having to reveal things about the sword in question, for we saw them. Feanor and Melkor walked together. I pursed my lips, and cousin Artanis noticed.

"Something wrong?" she asked

But I was already making my way over. 

"Fancy running into you here, grand-uncle." I greeted politely "And this is a friend of yours, I presume?"

"You could say that." Feanor said "Melkor has been telling me how my half-brothers want to win my father over and cast me out..."

"What? He is slandering grandfather and other grand-uncle?! And you believe him?!" I spoke in outrage "No offense, but for someone who is considered a great craftsman, you're pretty damn stupid."

"He also tells me that the Valar are keeping us here in a gilded cage so that lesser beings could steal our lands." Feanor said

I seethed in rage. How dare he call Turin and his people 'lesser beings'?

Cousin Artanis must have noticed that I was about to erupt, for she moved further away.

"I know what you desire the most, Melkor." I whispered "While Valar curses are powerful, Elvish curses have some power too, and one of those 'lesser beings' would put a sword through your heart, and another would take what you love most from you."

I couldn't wait for my future husband to fulfil my curse. Eventually.

"Wait." Feanor's eyes narrowed "What do you mean by that?"

"Melkor..." I pretended to swallow "Melkor planned to befriend you and butter you up, then he'd kill you in your sleep and steal your Silmarils."

Then I slinkered off, not wanting to deal with a fall-out. Cousin Artanis trailed behind, amused.

"That was awesome." she whispered


End file.
